


Absolute Territory

by localpharmacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kageyama Tobio's Thighs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Thigh-high Kneepads, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Whipped, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: Kageyama wears a pair of thigh-high kneepads.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping because my only mission in life is to fill the void with TsukiKage. This is very self-indulgent, but I hope you guys will be able to enjoy this one as well!
> 
> (Absolute Territory or Zettai ryōiki refers to the area of bare skin in the gap between thigh highs/overknee socks and miniskirt/shorts)

One day, Tsukishima almost shattered his glasses.

Well, he wasn't the one who almost shattered them. They didn't break, they were still intact and perched on the bridge of his nose perfectly. No one came close to touching them. They didn't break, but there was still someone to blame for almost breaking them. Tsukishima just had to blame someone for it, and that someone was their volleyball team's setter, Kageyama Tobio.

It was a normal day, just like any other day. Nothing extraordinary could really happen to a third year high school student. Tsukishima was heading to the gym with Yamaguchi, and he had not thought much about it at first. They were going to have their usual volleyball practice with the rest of the team. Their captain was talking about something that happened in their classroom; one of his classmates received a flying chalk to his forehead. Apparently their math teacher had a very good aim.

Tsukishima chuckled, but the sound was drowned out by a loud yell that they had been familiarized with. It came from the gym. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look with each other before entering the gym, preparing themselves for whatever Hinata was excited about.

And there he was. The little shit that almost broke his glasses.

Kageyama Tobio was standing there, in all of his glory, wearing a pair of thigh-high kneepads that Tsukishima didn't remember he had ever worn before. He didn't even remember Kageyama owning a pair, and he would know because Kageyama would've had told him that he bought them.

"Oh, what's this?" Yamaguchi asked as he walked towards where Hinata and Yachi were surrounding Kageyama.

"Bokuto-san sent me two pairs of these long kneepads," Hinata replied, and Tsukishima had only realized that Hinata was wearing a pair as well when he mentioned it. "I gave a pair to Kageyama because he was going to buy new kneepads anyway."

"And why were you yelling?" Tsukishima asked as he approached them. He kept his face straight and indifferent.

"I just thought Kageyama looks cool wearing them," he said. "They look like actual leggings on me."

"That's because my legs are longer than yours," Kageyama said.

Hinata snapped his head to Kageyama. "What? You're picking a fight, Kageyama? Bring it!"

Tsukishima decided to tune Hinata out the moment he started to break into a bunch of incoherent noises as he got into his fighting stance. Kageyama only narrowed his eyes at the small middle blocker, frowning at his ridiculousness. Hinata jabbed Kageyama's stomach with his hands playfully, and the setter returned it with a kick to Hinata's butt. Tsukishima's eyes suddenly dropped to trace the movement of Kageyama's right leg. His gym shorts rode up a little, exposing the milky skin of his thigh. Tsukishima felt a crack forming on his glasses.

His glasses didn't actually break, but something inside his head did because he couldn't, for the love of God, move his eyes away from Kageyama's legs. They wouldn't stray away, and the fact that Kageyama kept lingering in his line of sight didn't help the case at all. He found himself waiting for the moment where Kageyama would jump or move a certain way that would make his shorts ride up and show the gap.

He watched Kageyama did his killer serve from the sidelines. They were taking turns to practice their serves, and Tsukishima had never been this fixated on Kageyama's form before. Well, he had always paid a special attention to Kageyama's serving form. How could he not? Kageyama always looked so goddamn amazing when he did it. Tsukishima loved the arch of his back, the swing of his arm, and the way he landed on his feet without even wavering from exerting his whole power on the ball. He had always been fixated, but today it was for an entirely different reason.

His eyes were set on Kageyama's long legs, and they trailed up as Kageyama jumped. The movement picked up his shorts, revealing his skin. A small portion of it. But those kneepads were making his stomach twist and flip around like a fish out of water.

When it was his turn to serve, the ball met the net and fell pathetically to the floor.

Kageyama was standing on the other side of the net. They were going to play against each other. Kageyama and Hinata were on the same team with other second and first years, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on the same side also with some of their underclassmen. Tsukishima was supposed to lead the block for the set that Kageyama and a second year spiker had practised before. He was supposed to, and he was determined to stop their attack.

There were two players waiting for him as he counted for their block.

 _"Se-"_ his eyes fell to Kageyama's legs again as the setter jumped to toss the ball, and Tsukishima couldn't finish his counting.

Kageyama's black gym shorts rode up, and those fucking thigh-high kneepads looked at him in the eye and mocked him as they hugged Kageyama's thick thighs.

He never jumped. His underclassmen did, and the block was sloppy because they missed the timing, but they tried to block the ball though it bounced off their hands to outside of the court. Tsukishima was still standing like a complete and utter idiot, stuck in a trance of Kageyama's thighs and his stupid kneepads.

Coach Ukai wasn't too happy about it, but he wasn't angry either. Just confused, and so was everyone in the gym. He shouted from the sidelines, asking Tsukishima what was he doing. Tsukishima blinked his eyes, somehow he managed to pull his gaze away from Kageyama's legs. He didn't know what to say. He had never lost his focus during practice befoe, and everyone knew that. Tsukishima bowed his head and apologized for his mistake, saying that it wouldn't happen again.

They continued with the practice, and Tsukishima tried to ignore Kageyama's inquiring eyes. He was just going to deal with the King's scolding later. He was afraid that if he looked at Kageyama, his eyes would choose to stare at his legs again.

It happened again, however he was able to pull of some blocks albeit they were rather messy and sloppy, and he wasn't like that normally.

They were in the middle of their break when Tsukishima walked out of the gym to splash some water to his face. He had his sports glasses down, dangling from his neck as he did so. He splashed his face several times, pressing his wet fingers against his closed lids and rubbing them. His hair was slightly drenched as he ran a hand through his loose curls. Beads of water rolled down his skin.

"Tsukishima."

The tall boy exhaled through his nose, his shoulders slumping. He opened his eyes to find Kageyama looking at him with both of his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kageyama was slightly blurry in his eyes, and he lifted the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face, but before he could do that, Kageyama stepped closer to him and wiped his face with a towel.

"Thank you," Tsukishima said after Kageyama was done, and the shorter boy only hummed.

Tsukishima put his sports glasses on, and Kageyama wasn't blurry anymore.

"You kept messing up," Kageyama said. "You never messed up this much before."

"I'll make sure not to do it again, your Highness," he replied without any heat, drawling the nickname. "I'll do better."

Kageyama tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is there something wrong?"

 _Yes, there is,_ Tsukishima thought. _And it is entirely your fault, your Highness._

"Nothing," he replied. "I just don't feel so well."

Kageyama's eyes widened at his answer, and Tsukishima was about to retract his words when Kageyama opened his mouth and said, "Are you sick, Tsukishima?"

"I'm not-"

"How can you be sick? Did you not take care of yourself? Did you catch a cold?"

Tsukishima raised a hand up to stop Kageyama, and when the setter shut his mouth, Tsukishima shook his head.

"I'm not sick," he said, and Kageyama visibly relaxed. Tsukishima couldn't help the giddiness that he felt knowing that Kageyama was worried for him. "I'm not sick at all, your Highness."

"But you said you don't feel good."

"It's not exactly that either."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tsukishima didn't know what to tell him. Was he really going to say that he was distracted by his boyfriend's thighs? And what would Kageyama even say? He would probably say that there was now way they could distract him- he was wearing thigh-high kneepads that covered them! Tsukishima couldn't even see them properly. And then what was he going to tell him next? That he was peeking when his shorts rode up? He would sound like a weird pervert.

Maybe he was a weird pervert, and even if he really was, then he had only ever felt this way towards Kageyama. Oh, God, what had the blue-eyed boy done to him? This was all Kageyama's fault.

"Then what is it?" Kageyama asked. "And can I help you feel better somehow?"

Tsukishima perked up, like a cat snapping up its head at a sudden loud noise. If he had a tail right now, that thing would wag around like a car's window wipers. He just wished he didn't show his excitement too much on his face.

"Actually," he replied, pushing down a grin. "I think you can."

Kageyama's eyebrows shot up as Tsukishima grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the gym where the rest of the team wouldn't be able to see them. He didn't need an audience for what he was going to do.

He lightly pushed Kageyama against the wall, and the setter only looked at him with a confused frown on his face. Tsukishima looked around, making sure that no one decided to follow them. He exhaled, scratching his head. Kageyama placed the towel around his own neck, holding onto each ends and tilting his head to the side. Tsukishima thought that he looked so cute.

Tsukishima looked down at Kageyama's legs, then he gulped.

"They really look like leggings on Hinata," he said. "He looks ridiculous."

"Do I look weird?" Kageyama asked.

"No, you don't," he replied quickly, shaking his head, then his voice dropped. "You look nice."

The setter colored at his answer, then he shifted his eyes away from Tsukishima. Looking at the ground, he grunted quietly as a reply. Tsukishima scoffed lightly, then he placed a hand on Kageyama's pink cheek. His thumb rubbing the space under Kageyama's eye, then his boyfriend looked at him.

"Sorry for messing up," he whispered.

"It's okay," Kageyama replied. "Just don't mess up when we're playing against other teams."

Tsukishima chuckled, light and easy, then he nodded his head. "Noted, your Highness."

Tsukishima's free hand moved to touch Kageyama's hip, then it slowly trailed down. He rested his forehead on Kageyama's shoulder, and his hand kept going down, reaching the hem of his shorts. His fingers ghosted against the fabric for a moment.

"Tsukishima?" Kageyama called his name, his hand brushing Tsukishima's damp hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not," he said. "Not at all."

"What-" Kageyama's words were caught in his throat as Tsukishima grabbed the back of his left thigh and raised it up.

Tsukishima raised his head up, looking at Kageyama. His heart beating against its cage like a wild animal. Kageyama was looking back at him, then he leaned in to kiss the blue-eyed boy. He watched Kageyama closing his eyes as their lips touched, and he shut his own, pouring his everything to the kiss.

He swiped his tongue against Kageyama's lips, and the setter opened up to let him in. He felt Kageyama hooking the leg that he had up around Tsukishima's waist, and the taller boy pressed more into Kageyama. His hand sneaked under Kageyama's shorts, rubbing his thigh slowly. Kageyama groaned, then he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, hands searching for a purchase.

Tsukishima's crotch brushed against Kageyama's own, and the setter gasped into the kiss, then he pulled away. His eyelashes were fluttering like butterflies, then he buried his face on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Not at school," Kageyama whispered. "We still have practice."

Tsukishima swallowed, then he kissed Kageyama's temple. His hand was still moving under Kageyama's short, while the other one was gripping his waist.

"Can I still kiss you?" Tsukishima asked.

There was a moment of silence, and Tsukishima could hear his teammates' booming laughs. He felt Kageyama nodding his head against his shoulder. Kageyama lifted his head up, but Tsukishima went for his neck instead. Kageyama immediately craned his neck, giving Tsukishima more access to his skin. Tsukishima was mindful of leaving marks on Kageyama. He'd love to, but just like Kageyama said, they still had practice.

"You know, your Highness?" He dragged the words across Kageyama's neck. "It's actually your fault that I kept messing up earlier."

"H-huh?"

Tsukishima trailed his kisses up to Kageyama's jaw, and he licked his skin. He tasted salty. Both him and Kageyama were still sweaty from their practice, but he couldn't afford to care about that. Kageyama used to push him away whenever Tsukishima tried to kiss him when he was sweaty, saying that he smelled bad and whatnot. Tsukishima had never paid the issue that much mind. He just wanted to kiss Kageyama.

Slowly but surely, Kageyama started to let him do it. Maybe he was weird, or maybe he was just head over heels for Kageyama, because Tsukishima liked it.

"You were being distracting," he said, kissing Kageyama on the lips. "You still are, actually."

"I didn't do anything!"

"These here." Tsukishima slipped his fingers in Kageyama's thigh-high kneepads. "You're wearing them, and it's distracting."

Kageyama looked down to Tsukishima's hands that were still roaming his thighs. His cheeks turned pink, and Tsukishima smirked at the sight. He followed Kageyama's gaze down- his hands under Kageyama's shorts looked so perverted. He pushed the hem of his shorts up, revealing Kageyama's milky thighs. They were muscled, strong, and thick.

His heart raced even more as his eyes drank up the sight of the thigh-high kneepads wrapping Kageyama's legs. He almost drooled as he thought about having Kageyama in nothing but these kneepads.

He needed to thank Hinata, or maybe he could just buy him some meatbuns when they head home later. Maybe he needed to thank Bokuto-san as well for sending Hinata two pairs. Maybe he just needed to thank Kageyama for being so gorgeous and hot.

"You don't want me to wear them?" Kageyama asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Well, as much as I like seeing them on you." Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend, smiling. "I don't think I'll be able to focus at practice if you keep wearing them."

"Is it okay if it's just the two of us?" Kageyama asked again. "Is it okay to wear them then?"

Tsukishima could feel Kageyama's skin heat up on his hands, and his heart skipped a few beats. He kissed Kageyama again, a short and chaste kiss.

"If you want to, Kageyama. I won't object."

"Okay." Kageyama nodded his head. "I'll wear them again at your place later."

"You will?" Tsukishima asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah. Try not to mess up again at practice this time."

"Okay," Tsukishima replied, chuckling. "Now let me kiss you some more."

***

Tsukishima completely obliterated Kageyama and Hinata's team after they went back to practice. Yamaguchi had to tell him to go easy on his teammates. He couldn't help the triumphant smile that he had on his face, and he absolutely didn't miss the way Kageyama swallowed when their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I spent a whole day thinking about how and where did Kageyama get the thigh-high kneepads, but I kinda just wing it. Hehehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
